ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Netflix series)
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, also know as Marvel's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, is an American animated web series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series airs on Netflix and is produced by both Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Animation. Synopsis Upon already gaining his newfound spider-based abilities, young teenager Peter Parker become Spider-Man as he faced numerous menaces while learning that action do have consequences as he find himself struggling of dealing with both his high school life and crime-fighting career. Voice Cast Principal Cast * Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting Cast * Tara Platt - Mary Jane Watson * Maya Rudolph - Aunt May Parker * Dan Gilvezan - Uncle Ben Parker * Fred Tatasciore - J. Jonah Jameson * Keith David - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * Tara Strong - Betty Brant, Billy Connors * Kelli Berglund - Gwen Stacy * Dave Wittenberg - Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Ashley Eckstein - Elizabeth "Liz" Allen * Jenny Slate - Sally Arvil * Skai Jackson - Glory Grant * Bumper Robinson - Randall "Randy" Robertson * Andrew Kishino - Kennith "Kenny"/"King Kong" McFarlane * Jackie Buscarino - Debra "Deb" Whitman * Nathan Fillion - Colonel John Jameson * Drake Bell - Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider * Laura Bailey - Dr. Ashley Kafka, Tandy Bowen/Dagger * Paul Eiding - Nathan Lubensky * Phil Morris - Ben Urich * Bryce Papenbrook - Phil Urich * Vanessa Marshall - Silva Sablinova/Silver Sable * Trent Garrett - Max Modell * Laura Bailey - Sajani Jaffrey, Anna Maria Marconi * Khary Payton - Hobie Brown/Prowler * Erica Lindback - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard * Jennifer Hale - Dr. Martha Connors * Steven Weber - Captain George Stacy * Max Mittelman - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Misty Lee - Madame Web * Phil LaMarr - Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Clock * Seychelle Gabriel - Captain Yuri Watanabe Villains * Jim Cummings - Green Goblin ** Mark Rolston - Norman Osborn * Steven Blum - Hobgoblin, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter ** Scott Menville - Harry Osborn * William Salyers - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Dave B. Mitchell - Herman Schultz/Shocker * Stephen Oyoung - Martin Li/Mr. Negative * Liam O'Brien - Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon, Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro * Kevin Michael Richardson - Venom ** Josh Keaton - Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. * Jeffrey Combs - Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane * Travis Willingham - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Paul Eiding - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Jason Marsden - Cletus Kasady/Carnage * Rick D. Wasserman - Flint Marko/Sandman * John DiMaggio - Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino, Raymond Bloch/Ox * Dave Boat - Maxwell Markham/Grizzly * Troy Baker - Abner Jenkins/Beetle * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal * Rino Romero - Kaine Parker * Jason Marsden - Mark Raxton/Molten Man * * * * * * * * * * Episodes See List of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Episodes Crew * Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director * Derrick J. Wyatt - Art Director and Lead Character Designer * Matt Youngberg - Supervising Producer * Christopher Yost - Story Editor, Writer Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Animation Category:Marvel Television Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Original series Category:Web series Category:Web Series